


I’m not sure if it’s a sexual thing or not

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [52]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, New York City, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sentence Prompt, Shopping, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 73: “I’m not sure if it’s a sexual thing or not.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	I’m not sure if it’s a sexual thing or not

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list. This is the last one I had left to do!  
> This one isn't very smutty, oops. Thanks for the prompt anon!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this! 💖

David’s convinced Patrick that they should go shopping today - just to browse but being married to David Rose, Patrick knows that ‘just browsing’ doesn’t always mean that. 

They’ve been into five stores in this mall and David has bought some clothes from three of those five. Patrick hasn’t found anything he needs - he doesn’t need anything, so he continues to follow his husband into different stores. They walk into one and as they go through the racks, Patrick notices a black leather jacket. He leaves David’s side to look the jacket over. “You should try it on,” David says, suddenly by his side. He’s got a small smirk on his lips when he turns to face him.

“I don’t even know if they have my size,” Patrick says lamely.

David just rolls his eyes before searching through the jackets for Patrick’s size. He pulls one out and thrusts it into his arms. “There you go,” he smiles at him.

Patrick hands it back to him so he could take off his black bomber jacket. They switch jackets - David now holding his bomber jacket so he could try on the leather one. He looks himself over in the full length mirror by the rack as David comes to stand behind him, taking him in from every angle. “You look so hot,” David tells him. 

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Patrick sees how dark David’s pupils are and how he’s looking him over. Patrick feels hot all over as he feels his husband's desire for him in his eyes. He looks back at himself and doesn’t hate what he sees. Patrick thinks he looks good in it actually and if his husband looks at him like _that_ in it then it’s definitely a purchase he is considering. 

*

The first time Patrick wears his new leather jacket, he and David are going out for a date night. They haven’t had one in a while where they actually left the house so he figured it would be a good time to wear it. They almost didn’t make it out the door with the way David was pawing at him. He pressed him up against the wall near the door, his hands roaming up his back underneath the jacket as he attached his lips to his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear about how sexy he looks. Patrick finally got them out the door but it was just as bad when they were out just not as obscenely so. Patrick’s never orgasmed harder than he did that night when they got back home from dinner. The second time Patrick wears the leather jacket is on his way to work and they end up being fifteen minutes late to open the store. 

The most recent time Patrick wears the leather jacket is in New York. They took a few days off to go visit Alexis in New York. Stevie and Johnny were also in New York on business so David also got to see his dad. David, Patrick, Stevie, and Alexis are heading out for the night so Patrick puts his leather jacket on over his light blue sweater and his midrange denim. David’s hands are all over his arms as they sit next to each other at the table they’re sitting at at the bar. 

“What’s going on here?” Stevie asks them, waving her fingers between them to where they’re connected. 

“Yeah, you look like siamese twins or something,” Alexis adds.

“Nothing is going on, I can’t love on my husband?” David asks, annoyed.

Patrick kisses his cheek, smiling at him before turning back to the girls and telling them, “I bought this jacket a few months ago and every time I wear it, this happens. I’m not sure if it’s a sexual thing or not.”

The girls giggle and David smacks his arms, “What? You just look hot!” he says, rolling his eyes and moving to let go of Patrick. 

He stops him though, bringing his hands back to him. “I didn’t say I wanted it to stop,” he says softly.

David twists his mouth to the side as he cuddles back in close to him. Stevie fake gags at them as Alexis laughs. Patrick kisses David’s forehead as he feels a gentle kiss being placed on his bicep through his jacket. They turn their attention back on the girls and spend the next couple hours drinking and catching up with Alexis before leaving them to have a girls night while they head back to their hotel to really enjoy how Patrick looks in that jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella


End file.
